


When it's late at night

by thebelgianwing



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelgianwing/pseuds/thebelgianwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2am and Phil Lester can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it's late at night

Phil sighs when he gets out of his bed. It's 2 am and he seriously can't sleep. Without even putting on his glasses he walks to the hallway. His plan is to get a glass of water and hoping that maybe he will be able to fall asleep after that.

It is only when he passes Dan's room and saw that the lights were still on that he changes his plans. Dan was probably still awake. He lightly knocked on Dan’s door, waiting for him to maybe answer.

“Come in Phil, if you aren’t Phil I don’t want you to enter” Phil entered the room and closed the door quickly. Phil was wearing his star wars pj’s. He looked at Dan who was curled around his laptop. “I can’t sleep” Phil said.

Dan looked up and smiled at him in pity. He sat up a bit straighter and patted the space next to him. “Come here” Dan said. Phil nodded and did what he was asked. He got under the duvet and it was then that he realised how warm it would be.

Dan was still wearing his pyjamas. It was quite a lonely day because Phil only saw him once today. Well yesterday. It was around 1 pm when Dan woke up. Phil knew because he had sat next to him for about 20 minutes just eating his cereal. They didn’t say a word to each other. Now that Phil thinks about it. He saw him twice.

Phil had gone out to get Chinese for himself for dinner and Dan had come by and ate half of his order but Phil didn’t mind because he had ordered extra knowing that his best friend wouldn’t bother with making dinner. Dan was having one of those days. Phil calls them the bad days.

The thing is, sometimes Dan doesn’t feel good with real live people around him. He doesn’t lock himself up and most of the times he will do useful things like editing videos. The thing is he is glad to feel Phil’s presence because feeling alone on days like that would make him depressed.

It was Dan who got Phil out of his cloud of thoughts. “What’s going on in here?” He asked tapping on Phil’s forehead lightly. Dan was laying down with his laptop half in his hand and half on his stomach. He was looking at Phil who was just staring at this one spot on his arm and Dan doubts if Phil actually sees something there.

Phil looks up at Dan and shrugged. Laying a little closer. “I was thinking that it’s warm here and then, somehow my brain wandered off.” He admitted before nuzzling his head in Dan’s shoulder. Dan turned off the lights and closed his computer. Putting it under his bed.

Dan who’s eyes get adjusted to the dark quite quickly went with his hand through Phil’s hair. Phil almost purred when he did that. “Thank you for dinner” he whispered, his mouth was so close to Phil’s ear that it would be abuse to talk on a normal volume. Phil didn’t answer. But he smiled. “I knew you did it for me because you don’t even like chop choy.” Dan continued. He stopped going through Phil’s hair and laid his hand on top of Phil’s that was laying on Dan’s chest.

“Also thank you for saying that I wasn’t at home when my mother called” Dan said sliding down a little more so he was laying more comfortable. Phil lifted his head to speak. “I knew you didn’t want to talk yesterday” he whispered. Dan nodded. “I was having 1 of those days. I’m sorry. We should do something together today.” Dan said. Phil nodded nuzzling his head in Dan’s neck now. “Today is still so far away” he yawned and Dan knew it was his que to stop talking and let Phil sleep.

It wasn’t the first time they fell asleep in each other’s bed and Phil realised that maybe he should talk about it with Dan sometimes. But, in this moment, when he’s so sleep deprived and he feels so warm inside, the only things that he knows is that he could fall asleep like this every night.

 


End file.
